A Midwinter's Nightmare
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The later time of year brings all kinds of things to them... but they can't always be controlled. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Has It Only Just Begun?

_**Two weeks ago, Copper Jacks Nightclub...**_

 _Lovin Every Minute Of It by Loverboy played as Finn did a few more shots of tequila before crouching down to where Amanda was stretched out on the bar and left more light kisses and bites on her toned abdomen that had salt sprinkled onto it, Amanda leaning her head back and closing her eyes as she let out a soft moaning sound when he went lower, her jeans pulled down partly and Finn biting her inner thighs too, the top of his head lightly brushing between Amanda's legs and her thighs carefully wrapping around his head, her legs resting on his back._

" _What in the hell has gotten into those two?" Konnor asked with a slight laugh._

" _One too many tequila shots, a game of truth of dare and now I feel like we're in some sort of online X-rated video." Baron responded before he saw Finn trailing his lips back up Amanda again._

" _I'll say it again, the Demon King is a fucking lightweight." Viktor said with a chuckle, catching the unfolding scene in front of him on his phone as Finn took the piece of lime out of Amanda's mouth with his own and tossed it aside at the same time that Seth walked into the nightclub, also looking to unwind._

" _Doesn't seem to bother the Demon Mistress though…" Joe replied as Amanda started running her fingers through Finn's hair… before Finn screamed as he was snatched off of Amanda, who pulled her jeans back up and fixed them before ran at Seth but she was grabbed by Konnor._

" _Damn it, let go of me! He's gonna hurt Finn!" Amanda yelled as she fought against Konnor but he maintained his tight grip on her even when she elbowed him in the face and Konnor screamed as his nose broke and he fell, yelling out in pain after Amanda punched him in the ribs._

" _Put your hands and lips on my Shield sister, huh boy?!" Seth growled, Konnor screaming again as Amanda grabbed him by his right arm and spun him around, launching the Ascension member part of the way across the bar before taking the tequila bottle and bashing it over the Architect's head, forcing him to let the Demon King go._

 _Thinking quickly, the Demon Mistress helped Finn up and grabbed her black trench coat and Kiss: Hot In The Shade tour tank top and her and Finn left the bar as the bartender aimed a shotgun at them._

" _Well, that's the end of that party." Amanda said after shoving her tank top and coat back on._

" _Yeah… but hey, plenty of other bars in this part of town." Finn responded, the two leaving._

" _Told you it was a bad idea to come over here." Baron replied, him and Viktor helping Seth and Konnor up._

" _And now I know why they say that messing with Mandy will get you seriously hurt!" Konnor said as he saw glass shards sticking out of his arms._

 _At the same time, Amanda and Finn stopped to recompose themselves and he reached over._

" _Are you feeling alright?" Finn asked as he buttoned up Amanda's coat to keep her warm._

" _Yeah… just a bit freaked. By the time we get to England and Scotland, this tour's gonna completely wear us out… but it'll be worth it." Amanda answered as she stopped shaking and the two embraced each other._

 _Before they reached the hotel, Amanda had to lean against a wall for a few seconds… and lurched forward a bit, Finn holding her hair back as she threw up the alcohol in her system. When she stopped, Finn helped her straighten to her full height and lightly brushed her hair back._

" _Should've told ya it was a bit too strong…" Finn said, stopping Amanda as she tried to walk forward and picking her up in his arms. She leaned against him as he took her to the hotel and was half out of it when they reached the elevator._

 _It was clear that Amanda hadn't drank like this in a long time…_

 **Present time…**

"So damn glad to be back, that tour nearly killed us." Amanda said as she and Finn were in the apartment again and set their duffel bags down.

"Yeah… you still look a little worn down though. I thought it was just the exhaustion of everything but you look a little pale, lass." Finn responded, helping Amanda sit down.

"It was freezing over there, we were probably out in the weather too long." Amanda replied, deciding to lie down and Finn crouching down and resting his hand on her forehead.

"You're not running a fever but you need your rest…" Finn said, picking Amanda up into his arms and taking her upstairs.

Amanda was asleep after taking her makeup off, taking a bubble bath to soothe her exhausted body and getting into pajamas, Finn stretched out on the bed and watching her sleep.

Something just felt wrong to him… and he knew it.


	2. Wandering Mind

_Black orchid scented candles were lit in the darkened room after Bayley and the others insisted on looking for the source of the blackout… leaving Finn and Amanda alone._

' _Of course… it just had to be the kind of scent that draws me close to her.' Finn thought, remembering how he didn't want to stop touching Amanda every time the black orchid scent was nearby… whether it was her perfume or body soap, it always had the calming scent to it._

" _Stranded… not the first time that's happened." Amanda said with a slight laugh as she turned to face Finn when he walked over to her, the orange glow of the tiny flames bringing out the amber tones in her eyes as she looked up at him._

 _Being as careful as he could because they had just recently started dating, Finn lightly pressed her against the wall with his left hand on the middle of her ribcage, his thumb brushing against her sternum as they looked at each other… before his right hand was resting on her neck and he leaned in, the two kissing._

 _Amanda wrapped her arms around Finn and pulled him in closer so they were pressed against each other as the kiss deepened… she could feel it,_ _she wanted it as much as he did, he wanted to throw her onto the bed._

 _And that was what Finn did after pulling Amanda's Balor Club tank top up over her head, his hands resting on her chest as they kissed before he sat up on his knees, pulling his shirt off._

 _Their clothing disappeared into the candlelit room and they were under the covers, losing awareness around themselves._

 _But after when it was just them, the door swung open and Randy walked in, a scar on his face that neither had seen before._

" _Think you can fuck my girl?! I still love her… and no one will take her away from me!" Randy growled, pulling out a gun and Amanda jumping in front of Finn as the trigger was pulled…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open, her looking around for a few seconds.

' _Damn me and my damn mind!'_ Amanda thought before she looked up and saw Finn walk over and sit on the bed, Finn brushing Amanda's hair back.

"Dreams, not good ones?" Finn asked quietly.

"Randy had a gun in his hand…" Amanda responded as Finn stretched out next to her… he watched her carefully and she didn't look as pale but it still worried him how tired she was. "He also… had a scar on his face, had no idea where it was from." She said as they looked at each other, Finn wrapping his arms around her.

"All too similar to a dream I had once…" Finn muttered quietly as they held onto each other.

"What had happened in it?" Amanda asked.

"You were younger, this dream happened about a year ago… I don't know if it was before, after or even replaced you and his relationship, but you and Randy… you weren't what I'd call in love, more in a bribe. You questioned to him what love was like, you know, touching and in bed and all. He… offered to 'show you'. And after a while you agreed… then he used it against you. Bribed you with the threat that he'd tell everyone what happened if you refused him, and at a younger age than the thought of sex rumors is enough to frighten anyone… eventually I think you cut it off, whatever happened afterwards is hard to remember… don't think the dream went that far." Finn explained.

"Sometimes we can't remember… do I wish I had done things differently in my younger years, sometimes. I had to get away from him back then, it wasn't healthy for me or Randy to be that close." Amanda said as she rested her head on Finn's right shoulder and he flinched slightly at the unnatural warmth of her skin.

"It wasn't… I think you caught something while we were on tour, you don't look okay." Finn responded, quickly checking Amanda's temperature with a thermometer and the reading coming back as _100.6°_ before he turned the thermometer off and set it aside.

"That would explain the lack of energy… what are you…" Amanda said, cut off when Finn stood up before returning with a damp washcloth and putting it on her forehead.

"You're too hot for normal." Finn answered, the cloth pressed lightly to her forehead before he switched to the same on each of her cheeks, then also lightly around her neck.

Amanda closed her eyes and started to relax, Finn hearing small rocks hit the window and going to check for a few seconds.

"I lost my key!" Sami exclaimed, Aestrid outside with him.

"I told you to leave it at the house!" Aestrid muttered before both heard the bedroom door open and close before hearing the front door open.

"What's happened now?" She asked after they walked in, Sami closing the door.

"Mandy's not feeling so great, she spiked a fever." Finn explained, Aestrid going to look in the kitchen for Motrin as Finn headed back upstairs and sat down, once again resting the washcloth on Amanda's neck.

"Damn it… that's another unexplained fever." Aestrid muttered.

"To be fair, I think Alexa's got some health issue that isn't a cold or virus." Sami said.

"Well… a different kind of virus, put it that way. It wouldn't surprise me." Aestrid replied.

"Me either… Mandy's the more responsible type though." Sami responded, Aestrid finding the Motrin and heading upstairs. Amanda took two of the pills and swallowed them, thanking Aestrid… but she also noticed the look on her friend's face.

"Who else is sick?" Amanda asked.

"Alexa, Liara and Ty, and Val are the worst. But Roman and Dean have been hit by it too." Aestrid answered.

"We're on the road a lot of time out of the year… who knows where it sprung up from." Finn said as Amanda's phone rang, her seeing it was John and answering it.

"Hey, John." Amanda responded, John knowing right away from her voice that she wasn't feeling alright and Amanda hearing two dogs barking in the background.

"Josie, Winston, calm down." John said.

"Right, Brie and Daniel are staying with you and Nikki… everyone okay over there?" Amanda responded.

"Yeah… but you're not okay, I can tell. I'll be over there in a bit." John said, Amanda knowing that telling him not to stop over wouldn't deter him.

The two hung up, Amanda burying her face into the pillow and Finn lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back.

Aestrid headed back downstairs to see Sami had opened the door to let Randy in… and Aestrid about to head back upstairs.

"Not yet, wanting to surprise her… but something's wrong, isn't it?" Randy said quietly.

"She's ill, a few of the people are. Temperatures, drained energy, aching upper body. Liara can barely even move her shoulders right now." Aestrid explained.

"This time of year brings out a lot of viruses… but she seemed okay on the flight back, just wasn't awake for too long." Randy said.

After a while, he headed upstairs… but when he inadvertently woke Amanda, she jumped off the bed and stood back up, a toy lightsaber in hand and blue light illuminating the room.

"Mandy… put it down, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Randy responded as the others reached the two.

"That's what you said last time and then your hand reached for my throat!" Amanda growled, half out of it even as Finn got her to let go of the toy and pressed the button to retract the plastic blade.

"Downstairs, now, you twit!" Aestrid muttered, dragging Randy out of the room after slapping him upside the head as Finn helped Amanda sit down and put the thermometer in her ear… when it beeped, he saw that the thermometer read _99.4°_.

"Well it's almost gone… but you just woke up from another nightmare, didn't you?" Finn responded after setting the thermometer aside and pulling Amanda into his arms, the two holding each other.

Amanda knew that she had to explain it to him and it wouldn't be easy to.


End file.
